1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to the field of separating applications of a mobile device and, more specifically, this disclosure pertains to the field of executing separating applications of a mobile device such that an execution of one application is isolated from another application.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, users of mobile devices (e.g., mobile telephones, laptops, etc.) typically had separate devices for their personal computing activities and their business computing activities. By a user using separate devices, a business could protect its business devices, for example, against malicious applications. However, users today are more frequently using a single device for both their personal and business computing activities. This leads to conflicts that can affect the security of the business' operation or data stored on the single device. For example, a user may download an interesting consumer or personal application that may crash the single device, or worse, download malicious software (e.g., a Trojan horse, a virus, a worm, etc.) that compromises the business' data, since personal and business computing activities are not isolated.
While the invention is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments thereof are shown by way of example in the drawings and will herein be described in detail. It should be understood, however, that the drawings and detailed description thereto are not intended to limit the disclosure to the particular form disclosed, but on the contrary, the disclosure is to cover all modifications, equivalents and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of an invention as defined by appended claims.